


Invisible

by marcobodtishot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship, The day Percy disappears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcobodtishot/pseuds/marcobodtishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Ross is sick of people not noticing she's there, until of course a fateful day when she's needed by someone she envied for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Annabeth or any characters mentioned besides Ava Ross. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, the jerk who created this life-ruining story.

You know that feeling of sadness you get when you feel like no one can see you? I always have that feeling. My name is Ava Ross, and I'm a resident of cabin six at Camp Half-Blood. You obviously know my sister Annabeth by the look on your face. She's only a month younger than I am, and yet she's so popular with everyone. I don't really get it. We look a lot alike: same honey blonde princess curls, same stormy grey eyes. I shouldn't be complaining, but I can't help but feel some sort of ache. Mom basically announced that Annabeth is her favorite child. 

And then there's Percy. Anyone can tell that those two are perfect for each other. Even mom approves of the son of her archenemy. However, no one was prepared for what was coming. The day everyone woke up to find the son of the sea god missing, everything went in slow motion. Annabeth started going crazy with worry, not that I can blame her. I was the only one to ever see her cry though.

It was during the bonfire. I was alone in the Athena cabin, trying to stay away from everyone. My favorite book was sitting in my lap. The door to the cabin creaked open, and Annabeth entered. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I got up and approached my sister, forgetting all the jealousy I had towards her and gave her a much needed hug. She sobbed into my shirt. Awful, heart wrenching sobs that made me so sad to see her this way.

"Why us? It's always us." She murmured. I held her close, never before had I seen Annabeth Chase in such a vulnerable state before.

"Annabeth, we'll find him. You know we will." I told her gently. She shook her head.

"When you find that stupid Seaweed Brain, you can beat the crap out of him." She laughed.

"Thank you, Ava. You've always known what to do in these situations." I smiled. Maybe I wasn't as invisible as I'd originally thought.


End file.
